We propose to continue a flexible interdisciplinary Graduate Training Program, now entering its 29th year, designed to prepare exceptional students for productive research careers in Systems & Integrative Biology (SIB). Our Training Program trains graduate students to work towards understanding the operation of the nervous system. This program is based in the Neuroscience Graduate Group (NGG), an interdepartmental group of 84 faculties from 21 departments in 5 Schools of the University of Pennsylvania. Graduate education in the Life Sciences at Penn is based oh such Graduate Groups. The Office of Biomedical Graduate Studies (BGS) ensures curricular development, quality control and uniform admission standards across all Graduate Groups. Direct management of the SIB Training Program is done by a six-person directorate that sets and reviews policy and selects trainees. SIB Faculty membership is governed by three criteria: (1) expertise in a relevant field of study, (2) significant contribution to training, and (3) extramural funding to support trainees. Admission of students to Graduate Programs is decided by a BGS-wide admissions committee. Subsequent admission to the SIB Program is decided by its Executive Committee. Selected students will be primarily NGG students, but they may also come from one of several other Graduate Groups. The Program will consist of two years of coursework plus at least three lab rotations. All students must take a yearly course on the ethical conduct of scientific research. Students will also receive training through seminars, journal clubs, annual retreats, scientific meetings, paper and poster presentations, and social events that encourage interactions. Successful completion of a comprehensive "Prelim" examination marks the start of independent research toward a dissertation. Thesis research is conducted under the supervision of a faculty advisor and is monitored by a thesis committee and the NGG's Academic Review Committee. The dissertation defense takes place when the thesis advisor and committee agree that the work is complete. Most graduates move on for advanced (postdoctoral) training and pursue an academic career. Based on the number of potential trainees, we request support for 14 predoctoral trainees/year for the next 5 years. This Program includes education and research opportunities to identify and ameliorate many dysfunctional and disease conditions, including stroke, epilepsy, neurodegenerative disorders and addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]